


Drop the Hood

by rareformofwolfsbane



Series: Supernatural Drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Dean a moment to realise Cas is staring at his hair, damp with sweat and sticking up from where he grabbed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr. This was written a very long while ago and just kinda.. gathering cobwebs by now. I don’t know where I was going with this except that it was supposed to end in sex.

The flutter of wings is sudden in the quiet that Dean jerks upright, spanner slipping from startled hands, eyes screwing shut to brace the blow to the head; but instead of hitting the hood of his car, one hand is already fisted in Dean’s hair pushing his head down, the other curled around his hip pulling Dean backwards.

The clang of metal on concrete echoes loudly in the otherwise quiet shed that Dean cringes, shoulders pulling up in an effort to block out the noise. An empathetic grimace curves against his throat and Dean pulls away with a huff, ducking out from beneath Cas’ hand to throw a half-hearted glare in his direction.

“Damnit, Cas. Don’t do that.” He kneels down, muttering under his breath, stretching his hand out for the spanner and rises again, almost colliding with Castiel when he turns around. With a huff, Dean pushes him to the side to set aside his tool, cocks a hip against the work bench and folds his arms. Castiel blinks, eyes bright with amusement and Dean scowls, arms tightening over his chest.

“Hello, Dean.” His eyes flick up a little and it takes Dean a moment to realise Cas is staring at his hair, damp with sweat and sticking up from where he grabbed it. His scowl darkens and (to his mortification, can feel his cheeks grow hot) Dean quickly combs his fingers through it in a semblance of control with a growl and slams a fist against the worktop.

“Hello. Hello? Almost three months with nothin’ from you, and that’s all you have to say? You just up and disappeared, no warning, no nothi-” Castiel has him pressed tightly against the bench before Dean can finish, the edge digging into the small of Dean’s back. He has his mouth against Dean’s skin, breathing in that heady scent of gunmetal, oil and  _Dean_ ; and Castiel sighs in content, nosing his way up the column of Dean’s throat, along the cut of his jaw to press a kiss to his lips, light, in contrast to the tight grip he has on Dean’s hips.

 

* * *

 

_fin_


End file.
